iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
List of New Breshyu People
Politicians Liberals Rory Macau MP representing Yanjioor Central for the Liberals he was previously Prime Minister for 8 years and leader of the Liberal faction in Parliament. Macau was born in Yanjioor to a New Iotanian Ottilian Family and attend school in Yanjioor before moving to Kalampho for higher education. During his time in Kalampho he was active in liberal student politics and served as president of the Union Society. After graduation he entered straight into the world of politics working for Liberal MPs in Parliament as a secretary and later speechwriter. By the time Macau was 27 he ran as the third listed liberal in Yanjioor central in a year in which the Liberals won all three seats. Though in the first couple of years he was an active backbencher he was later shuffled into the cabinet as the Land Minister and gained a reputation as a highly competent and motivated statesman. Following the next general election he made Chancellor for the Southern Department and excelled. When it came time to appoint a new leader for the party he was an obvious choice due to large urban popularity and a proven track record in government. He then led the party into an alliance with the Calavarian Party following the 690 CE election however when he attempted to change the laws regarding taxes on food exports a disastrous defeat triggered a snap election which resulted in the Second Macau Ministry where the Liberals maintained a minority government. Following massive electoral defeat in the 6 general election Macau resigned from the leadership and handed it over to Daisy Friesian. Daisy Friesian Current leader of the Liberals in Parliament and MP for Yanjioor Central Friesian is well know for her work as Chancellor of the Northern Department during the Macau years. She comes from an entrepreneurial background having founded her own logging business before entering politics. She worked her way up through Yanjioor local government becoming the deputy mayor before running for a parliamentary seat. Arthur de Reus De Reus served as Chancellor for the Southern Department during Macau's first premiership and Lord of the Exchequer during the second. He was considered Macau's closest ally throughout that period and was tipped by many to be Macau's successor however during Macau's electoral defeat he lost his Kalampho Temple seat. Since loosing out he announced his intention to run as the Liberal Candidate for Major of Kalampho. Conservatives Juliet Darsee Darsee is the Prime Minister of New Breshyu and leader of the Conservatives in parliament currently in coalition with Elijah Tawney's Calavarian Party. Her seat is in the Rural East constituency. Darsee was born in the east of the nation in a rural area with a large Reffysca population. Her family was Reffysca and very proud of their heritage. She was educated by the tribe until travelling to Kalampho to study for a degree in Chemistry before switching in her second year to PPE. She was the first member of her family to receive a university education and since entering politics providing equal opportunity in education to minority groups has been an issue close to her heart. Following her graduation she briefly worked in a Yanjioor based mining company before entering politics as a Conservative. She won her first seat unexpectedly after running a grassroots campaign in Rural East and beating out the entrenched Liberals and Calavarians to become the first Conservative to win in the area. Two years later during the snap election she managed to hold onto her seat despite the liberals making gains in the popular vote there. During Macau's second premiership Darsee had an opportunity to try and become leader of the Conservative opposition when the previous leader retired. She was the youngest Conservative MP who was seriously considered for the role but managed to beat out more experienced candidates due to her grassroots record and popularity among minority demographics. During the election she campaigned hard on the issue of minority representation and rural sustainability. She was able to easily capitalise on the failure of the Liberals to motivate their core voters and even managed to beat out the Calavarian Party in Yanjioor West. After the Liberal government resigned and a short negotiation period with Elijah Tawney she presented her proposed government to the Archbishop who approved it and appointed Darsee as leader. The Calavarian Party Elijah Tawney Tawney is the current Health and Education Minister in Darsee's Conservative-Calavarian Government and is the MP representing Fort Elouise a role which his has held for a very long time. Prior to Darsee's government he has held the post of Health and Education Minister in two other governments and has always held healthcare as a key issue and something he has campaigned on extensively. Before being elected as MP for Fort Elouise he served as governor of the town and has always been a prominent leader or member of the Calavarian community. The Young Capybaras Scarlet Carmine MP for Fort Elouise and leader of the Young Capybaras Carmine has had a vast influence on the shape of the party in recent years. Before she joined the party was considered a party for the elderly and militaristic types however she brought a new vision of what it could be which appealed to younger voters and the urban poor. Carmine was born in the Rural West to a Calavarian family that were staunch Liberal voters who told her all the stories of their nation's past and imbued in her an appreciation for legacy of the Caine's and the values they represented. Her family were desert traders and rather than having a formal education she travelled with them throughout her childhood and teenage years during which she experienced all of New Breshyu's west. At the age of seventeen she met with members of the Young Capybaras in Fort Elouise and was impressed by their reverence for the Caine's and lofty goals for what New Breshyu could be. She joined the party as a secretary to its current leader but soon found herself effectively running the party from behind the throne. During this period she managed to push her own agenda onto the table and began to transform the party into something closer to her vision. Despite her lack of any formal education she was clearly highly intelligent and charismatic and in 687 CE she would become accepted as the leader of the party at the young age of 21. In the 688 CE general election the Young Capybaras under Carmine managed to win two seats though neither of them were in Fort Elouise where Carmine was running. However in the 690 CE election the party would lose both of those seats but pick up a seat in Yanjioor docklands and Carmine's seat in Fort Elouise. She would lead the party onto even greater electoral success in 695 CE where her vision of the nation's future resonated with a lot of urban poor in Yanjioor and the party managed to become the third largest faction in parliament. Clergy Bishops Charlotte Rawlinson Archbishop Charlotte Rawlinson is the current head of state of New Breshyu as Archbishop of Breshyu. She was born to a Clavarian family in Fort Elouise and reciving an education there she travelled to Kalampho as an ordinand becoming ordained in 663 CE. She served as parish priest in Fort Elouise for many years and would eventually become renowned as one of the greatest theological writers in the nation. In 679 CE she was made Bishop of Yanjioor and only a few years later became the Archbishop of the nation. Marcy Palmers Bishop Palmers has served as High Chancellor for three different governments and is renowned as a champion of justice. He pioneered reform of the judicial system in the nation and is considered the highest authority on constitutional law. He is famously non-partisan and is one of the most popular political figures in New Breshyu as having a reputation for level headed statesmanship coming from a place of faith. Category:Owlia